The Last Goodbye
by Pheria
Summary: Elizabeth went to the Phantomhive manor to check on Ciel. With the three servants telling her he was not going to come back and a goodbye letter from Ciel, Elizabeth decided to stay. Hoping that he would return unexpectedly, just like long ago.


**Hello dear readers! I'm in a very good mood right now. Well, my computer always shut down on its own and in the monitor I read that the system crashed. Two days after that day(today), it's working! Well, because it could work well right now, it's time to write something. Here you go guys, a fic about Elizabeth and Ciel!**

**

* * *

**

The sun shone very brightly. Elizabeth cheerfully ran towards the door of the Phantomhive manor. She open the door and called his name, "CIEL!".

It was silent. She could not hear his voice, usually he would tell her to stop calling him so loudly, because it was unlady like. But, this time, there were no signs of him. The three servants came out to see her. They smiled at Elizabeth. But, somehow Elizabeth felt that the three of them only put an act. They didn't really smile at her, in fact they looked really sad.

"Where's Ciel?" Elizabeth asked them.

"The young master is going on a business trip my lady", Maylene answered.

"When will he be home?" Elizabeth asked again.

"We don't know anything about that", Bard said. "Maybe, he won't come home".

Elizabeth looked shocked. She knew it. That dance was the last one. That's why Ciel danced with her. It was a goodbye.

"I thought so. That's why I'm here, I just wanted to tell myself that he wouldn't go anywhere. But, the truth said the opposite, he...", Elizabeth said and couldn't continue. Her tears fell down as she ran to the study, where Ciel usually was most of the time when he was at home. She opened the door.

It was empty. She panted heavily and her feet dropped her to the ground. "Stupid... Stupid Ciel!" she muttered softly and looked at her own hands. The feel of his touch still lingered there. When they danced and when he embraced her lightly, telling her that he remembered what had happened in the past. She thought they could be like that forever.

She looked up and found something sparkling on the desk. She stood up and walked towards it. His ring- the Phantomhive ring- and a letter. She opened the envelope and she knew right away that it was his handwriting.

_"Dear Elizabeth,_

_I'm sure I would be long gone by the time you read this letter. I'm truly happy to have you by my side all this time and to be your fiancé, though we didn't get to be a married couple yet. You should find other nobleman that suit you, because I wouldn't and couldn't stay here anymore. That ring, I left it for you. It's my last gift for your fourteenth birthday. You will be fourteen soon right?_

_About this manor, if you want it, take it as yours, you can do anything with this manor. Burn it or you can sell it. If you don't want it, let the servants have it. _

_Elizabeth, don't wait for me anymore. Because I won't return even if you wait for me for years, I won't be back. Forget me, as if I never existed._

_Love,_

_Ciel Phantomhive."_

* * *

"You think you can leave like that?" she asked as if Ciel was there. "How could you tell me to burn or sell the manor! This manor is full of our memories, do you think it's that easy to let it go?"

She cried. "I will wait...! You will return, I'm sure. Just like when you came back after this manor was burn. Everybody thought you're dead, but you weren't! I will search for you!"

"Lady Elizabeth...", Maylene muttered softly. "How could the young master make a girl cry like this? This is so sad!"

"Maylene!" Bard scolded her. "Don't talk bad about the young master".

Elizabeth turn around and faced the three servants. Showing her ring finger where the Phantomhive ring was placed. She looked at the three of them. She was crying but from her eyes, they could see strength inside her.

"Look at this, now I am the owner of this manor, Ciel Phantomhive is my fiancé and he still is. I'm waiting for him to come home", Elizabeth said. "Is that clear!"

"Yes, Milady!" The three servants answered.

* * *

Elizabeth went to Ciel's bedroom, saying to herself that she was the rightful owner of the manor. She entered the room and went towards the bed immediately. She covered her face with the pillow and screamed as loud as she could. But because of the pillow, her scream wasn't heard from outside the room. She cried again, continuing where she left off the last time she cried.

Suddenly, a knock was heard and she quickly wiped her tears.

"Enter!" she shouted. Tanaka entered the room, went towards her and gave her an envelope. She looked at him in confusion.

"What is this?" she asked.

"From the young master to you", Tanaka said. Elizabeth took the envelope from him. And the old butler bowed at her and was going to excuse himself when Elizabeth told her to stay.

She looked at the envelope, observing the words that magically appeared at the front of the envelope.

_"In the memory of Ciel Phantomhive"_

"It's a lie", she looked at Tanaka. "He just wanted me to forget him like what he said in his letter earlier".

For the second time, Tanaka excused himself and she let him leave.

* * *

That night was a horrible night for Elizabeth. She dreamed of Ciel. He was being snatched away from her but she couldn't save him, though he asked for her help. She screamed and awoke. She panted heavily and muttered his name, "Ciel."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" A very familiar voice was heard.

"Ci- Ciel! I know you'd return," she said. A sound of joy could be heard in her voice.

"Elizabeth, I asked you not to wait for me. So, why?" he asked.

Her eyes finally getting used of the darkness and she could see him by her bed side. "Because, I know you'd return. Just like before, we thought that you were dead, but then you came back alive".

"Is that it?" He said.

"Yes, that is my reason", she said.

Ciel cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. She was not used being kissed by him and was shocked because it was her first. Her cheek flushed red and getting hot.

She gasped for an air, breaking the kiss.

"Listen Elizabeth, you would regret it if you stay here. I'm not returning again. This is the last time I return. I just want you to have a happy live and that means you must forget me and anything around me", Ciel told her.

"You just kissed me! How can I forget that?" she asked him. "You always like that! You're so selfish, you don't think about how I feel about you. All this time I've been trying to make you smile, but you didn't smile. I've been changing myself a lot. And that's all because of you. How could you tell me to forget you that easily!" she shouted at him. "I don't care if it is unlady like. I just don't want you to leave again!"

_'Damn, I shouldn't come' Ciel thought. 'That Sebastian, he's playing trick on me!'_

"Elizabeth, I'm thinking of you and your future. I have no future anymore. You still have yours, that's why you should continue on living. I was a part of your life, but I cannot be more than that, because I'm no longer belong in here. Please understand", he explained softly.

"Can you stay the whole night here with me? For the last time..." she finally said. She gave up on convincing him.

"I think I can, let's go to sleep together, just like when we're very very young", he said, smiling innocently.

Elizabeth smiled back at him. She hugged him tightly and her tears were on his shoulder. He heard her soft voice saying, "Please, don't go... You promised me...". Ciel understood she didn't intend to let him hear it, so he keep quiet.

And then, they went to sleep. Her head was on his shoulder and her right hand over his stomach. He could smell her sweet scent and also her tears. Though tears shouldn't have any scent, but he could smell it. He was a demon, and the scent of tears attracted him, moreover, they were of his beloved.

Ciel didn't sleep the entire night, demon didn't need sleep.

"Just forget me, Elizabeth", he whispered and kissed her forehead. "That promise, please forget it, too".

The morning sun rose. Time for him to go.

"It's time, young master", Sebastian voice reached him and Ciel nodded. He carefully moved her body so he could get up. Elizabeth was still asleep. Ciel was finally able to get up and he looked at Elizabeth for a second, caressed her cheek softly and smiled. It was the last smile he gave her.

"Goodbye, Lizzie", he said and disappeared with his butler.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up, she found herself alone. Next to her was the ring she once gave him. It was not a dream. Ciel was there, telling her to stop waiting for him. But, knowing how hard-headed she was, she shook her head. She wouldn't leave the manor just because he asked her to. Though last night she gave up on convincing him to stay, she didn't give up on waiting for his return. Maybe, he would return someday, she thought.

"I'm going to wait, Ciel. You're going to return, just like last night", she said to herself, as she remembered how he touched her cheek and kissed her. She remembered well that his scent didn't change a bit. She was longing for him. She wanted him to be by her side and thought that he was supposed to stay by her side. "I'm waiting for you".

_Because you promised me that you will always be by my side no matter what. I, too, shall be the place where you could return._

_

* * *

_

**_End._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Well, that's it. What do you think?**

**I love this pairing so much and it's so hard to separate them. That's why, I'm really sorry if you think this fic is not good...**

**Actuallty, I made this because I was asked to write about Ciel Lizzie by some people, then I thought I could write about them, like the other fic. Sad story. That's why, the next time I write about this pairing, I will not make sad story again. Maybe humour or comedy, yeah, something like that...**

**Reviews are very appreciated. Write one if you got time... :D**

**Okay then, see you!**

**Bye... Thanks for reading!**

**~Pheria~**


End file.
